


2 - Phobias

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Arachnophobia [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!





	2 - Phobias

**Summary** **:**  
**Johnson Bronson invites his best friend, Zachary Rice, over to** **talk** **about the** **missing** **children** **.**

**~ ● ● ● ● ~**

"You really think a massacre from 23 years ago is happening again?" Zach questioned, spinning in his friend's black and red rolley chair out of boredom.

"Yes! It happens every 23 years!" Johnson said, gazing at the wall with his little newspaper cutouts on it.

"Well, it's only a theory. What we probaly should do is go to a library and research some more," Zach said, rolling to a stop in the chair and almost hitting the wall.

"I already did. I even have old newspapers in my attic from 23 years ago," Johnson said, his green eyes looked up at the ceiling like he could see through the wall and at the boxes with the newspapers."

"Why do your parents even have those?"

'I asked about a week ago. My mom said it was just in case we get a bird or hamster or something, but forgot about them. Then she asked if I wanted them."

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Well, where are they?"

Without a word, Johnson ripped his focus from the wall and walked to his bed. He lifted up the sheet that was covering the gap from the wooden base of his bed to the floor. He reached in and started to feel for the box. When he felt the texture of cardboard, he got a good grip on it and dragged it out and ignored the annoying sound it made when it slid across his floor.

Zach pulled himself up from the chair, accidentally pushing it into the wall causing a small thump, and walked to the large cardboard box. He was shocked that it could fit under Johnson's bed. "You _really_ read all of these?" Zach asked, doubting his friend.

Johnson nodded and grabbed the one from the top. He handed it to his friend.

"Johnson Bronson's body found with ears bleeding. Like someone burst his ear drums with incredibly loud sounds," Zachary read slowly.

"WHAT?!" Johnson yelled with fear. Then he quickly ripped the paper out of his friend's hands. Zachary burst out laughing, despite it being a little awkward laugh. The paper had many ads, but no headlines or anything like that. Johnson glared at Zach until Zach's laughter quieted down.

"Why would you say that?!" Johnson said. He was actually terrified when Zach said that.

"It was supposed to be a joke," Zach said, his voice trailing off and getting nervous. Not even noticing that, Johnson said,

"You know my phobia. . ."

"Yeah I know. Phonophobia-"

"The phobia of loud noises," Johnson finished Zach's sentence, slowly clapping his hands over his ears, shaking a bit.

"Sor-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zach got interrupted again, but this time by a high-pitched shriek. Johnson flinched and shook even more from the sudden loud noise, but then remembered whose scream it was.

"CALEB!!!" He immeadiatly pushed Zach out of the way and sprinted to the hall where he heard his little brother's scream. Zach followed after his friend. They both saw the sight. Caleb now had only his jet, and had thrown his T. Rex at something on the floor. Johnson stopped in confusion, shock, and a bit of fear.

"What the hell?" Zach muttered, slowly coming up from behind Johnson. Caleb was crying and screaming and was on top of the end table in the hall. On the floor, there was a _3-inch_ long spider. It was the biggest spider they both have seen in their lives. "What's going on?" Johnson's mother asked, peaking in from a room in the hall. She saw the spider.

"Dear God," She muttered in an annoyed matter. She bent down, slipped off her house shoe with her hand, and smashed the spider with the show. The spider started to run away, but then Zach grabbed Caleb's T. Rex and impaled the humongous spider with the tail.

Its legs twitched a bit until it remained completely still. "There, there, it's dead honey," The mom said in a soft, comforting voice as she gently scooped up Caleb. His screamed had stopped a little bit ago, but he was still crying. His mother rubbed his head quietly and his cries turned to whimpers.

"Would you two mind throwing out that spider?" Johnson's mother requested as she exited the hallway.

"Sure Mom!" Johnson answered. Johnson turned towards the spider, only to see Zach examining the spider. Zach's eyes were on top of the deceased arachnid, studying it's patterns. "What are you doing?" Johnson asked, his body was a teapot and curiosity boiled inside instead of tea. "What the hell?" Zach said to himself, he didn't even notice Johnson asked him a question.

"You in there?" Johnson chuckled, playfully flicking Zach's head. Zach swatted Johnson's hand and said, "This is a brown recluse. . ." Johnson crouched next to Zach and raised a brow. "So?"

"A brown recluse is usually less than an inch long. This is _thre_ e inches." Zach said, pulling a tissue from a tissue box that used to sit on top of the end table, but was now currently knocked down to the ground because of Caleb.

"Wow. . ." Johnson said, amazed. Zach used the napkin to grab the large spider than got up and walked to the trash can. Without even realizing, Johnson started to lightly hum Ring Around the Rosie. After throwing the spider away, Zach turned to his friend.

"You know your brother's a crybaby, right?" Zach said, looking John dead in his green eyes.

"He's only 7, plus cut him some slack. His phobia of spiders is pretty bad," Johnson said.

"Good point. Also, have you noticed that me plus your family all have phobias?"

"Yep, a long time ago."

"What was the list again?" Johnson sighed in annoyance, and then answered with,

"My mom has cynophobia, the fear of dogs. My dad has trypophobia, the fear of holes, I have phonophobia, the fear of loud noises, Caleb has arachnophobia, the fear of spiders and you have-

"Kenophobia. The fear of voids," Zach finished his sentence. Johnson smiled a bit.

"Why did you smile?" Zach asked, getting a bit creeped out.

"I remembered the newspaper thing. I guess it was kind of funny," Johnson chuckled. Zack started to scratch the back of his head, nervously laughing a bit. "Yeah. . ."

_May_ _30, 2004: The body of Johnson Bronson was found._

_*Most of the words seemed to be scribbled out with sharpie*  "It wasn't that bad compared to the other bodies. But I did test to see what happened to him and that if he was alive," said Brian Butcher, who was a professional doctor, "his eardrums were bleeding from inside his ears. Someone played something so loud and so close to his ear drums that they burst. I wasn't 100% if that was possible, but it's the best theory so far."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
